Death Game, Alfheim?
by TheVampireOfJustice
Summary: What if Alfheim was the death game? Follow Hiro, Kirito, Asuna, Lyfa, and Silica as they rush to the end.


I don't own SAO, Reki Kawahara owns it.  
>The Death Game, Alfheim?!<p>

Chapter 1 Locked In (Side A)

"Kirito, switch!" yelled Asuna as she ran behind me. I slowed down and let her get in front of me. She quickly hit the Flaming Scorpion with her rapier. I quickly ran in front of her and slashed with my Eludicatior and Dark Repulser. Then, together, Asuna and I got the last hit. the Flaming Scorpion exploded into tiny pixels. CONGRATULATIONS! YOU BEAT SWORD ART ONLINE appeared and everyone was cheering. Well, now I need to find another VRMMORPG. I signed off and sat up. I then took my NerveGear off and went to my computer. I then got a Skype call from my best friend Yuki Asuna. I quickly answered. I remember how we first met

On the first floor, we had to team up for the first boss.I had nobody to team up with until I saw her sitting alone. We all had to get to level 17. We told each other our Skype accounts to tell each other when we'd be on.

"Hey, Kazuto, now that we're done SAO, what's next? asked Asuna. "My sister has been bugging me about a game called Alfheim." "Sounds good." said Asuna. "Um... Kazuto, I have been wanting to ask you this for a long time and would you..." said Asuna before she was cut off. I'm gonna go to practice now!" yelled Suguha as she slammed the door behind her. "What where you going to say?" Oh, um, nothing." said Asuna.

After talking for a few more minutes, we said our goodbyes and I left the room. I got my jacket and put it on. I went outside. The game store across the street had such a long line, it wasn't funny. I walked across the street and got to the back of the line. This is gonna take a while.

After finally getting into the shop, I heard a loud bang. "Congratulations! You are the 300th customer! Take this code and use it too get a special item!" said an announcer. The kid at the counter was flipping. "Thank you!" he said as he took his game and ran out the store.

I finally got to the front of the line and got the game. I went home in a hurry. I quickly checked my skype and saw that Asuna had sent a picture. I opened it. It was Asuna holding Alfheim. "Are you ready to play?" said a message from Asuna. I typed in "Heck yeah!"

"Link Start!"  
>After all the pretty rainbows went by, I got to choose my race. I chose the Spriggan race. Then a screen showed up. Choose your name. I of coarse put Kirito. I then pressed the next button and a bright light appeared. I opened my eyes and saw a forest. I opened the menu, to look at friends. Strangely, all my friends from SAO were on the list. I checked my inventory and say all my items. The problem was I couldn't use any of them. All I had left was the basic sword you get from the beginning and bread. A rustle from behind me could be heard. I turned around, sword in my hand, and saw a Giant Bear. The bear was a level 4. This is gonna be bad. The bear lunged forward and hit me with it's paw. I slid against the ground and smashed against a rock. 1 fourth of my health was gone in one hit. I jumped up and ran at the bear. I started to move a bit to the left and stuck my sword to the right, cutting the bear. The bear turned and tried to hit me. I dodged and cut its paw. It gave a large growl and charged at me. I stuck my sword straight out right in front of me. The bear ran right into it and exploded into pixels. CONGRATULATIONS!<p>

Well I leveled up my strength and health twice each from the bear and I tried to find a village and finally found one. I went to a shop and found the weapon Rusty Katana and bought it. I opened the menu so I could log out but found no log out button. I started thinking about it then suddenly, a bell rang and I was teleported to a place that looked like a ruined village. Many other people stood around, very curious about what happened. I was looking around and asked a few people. Then, the sky turned dark and smoke filled the air.

Locked In (Side B)

I can't believe I, Hiro Yuki, has gotten a code, for being the 300th buyer of Alfheim! The character I had was a little taller than I was so I hit my head a few times. When I first got into the game, I chose Salamanders and made my username HiroKun. They all say never to put your real name, but if I put that in as my name, people will think my name is different! Well, thats what I always say to my friends. I went into a shop to put in my code. A pop up window came up. ITEM OBTAINED RED RUBY. After I closed it, another popped up. ITEM OBTAINED BLUE SAPPHIRE.

I brought them to a blacksmith. He said he could craft them into 2 weapons. Swift Blood Sword and the Blue River Cutter but I needed to pay 12000 Yrd. Well, guess I gotta start grinding!

I equipped my basic sword and went into a forest. All around, there were boars. I rushed at a boar, cutting its side and cut it once again in its hind. It turned around and rammed me. I used my free hand and found a controller in my hand. I flew high into the air. I looked directly down i pointed my sword and dived. The sword went straight threw the boar and it exploded into particles. I got my strength and flight time up once. I even got 30 Yrd! I got deeper into the forest and started to see less people. I finally found a place where no nub was one hitting all the freaking boars that spawned. I looked around and heard a clashing sound. I followed the source and found a girl fighting a boar. It wasn't like anything I've seen. It was like she was dancing. Her movements flowed together. After she killed the boar she turned to look for more boars but saw none. She then waited by a tree for another boar to spawn. I walked up to her. "Um... Do you mind if i kill a few boars?" "Why not, I'm getting tired anyways." said the girl. After killing a few boars, I had collected 300 Yrd and my one handed sword mastery increased by 3 and my strength by 2. A bell had suddenly rang and I was transported to a small town, that had clearly been destroyed. The sky became cloudy and thunder was booming. "I am the creator of the game. I have kept my identity a secret and nobody will ever know who I am." said a voice.

"You are all trapped here in this game, with only one way to exit, when you die you die. The only way you will ever get out, is too unlock all 100 locks on the world tree to open it. Be warned, each lock holds a boss inside of it. The only thing I can say now is, In this world, only the fittest survive. Welcome to Alfheim. One more thing." After he spoke I got a item. It was a mirror, I equipped it and looked at it. I then looked around and everything was bigger. I looked at the mirror again. The game had changed me into who I really was. Hiro Yuki.


End file.
